1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a matching seal element for closing an introduction opening of a cable fitting, pipe line or the like and, more particularly, to a matching seal element with concentrically arranged sealing rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gases or liquids, such as water, can spread into the open ends of pipe lines, conduits, cable housings, and other similar elongated articles, whether the pipe lines and the like are empty or occupied. To prevent the entry of water and gases into these elongated elements, various means including shaped rubber parts, shrink preforms or spreadable tube inserts, for example, have previously been introduced into the introduction openings of these elongated articles. For example, shaped members having lamellae are introduced in succession into these pipe inserts, as disclosed in German Patent Application 39 12 179.8. The introduction openings must be cut out with special tools having an appropriate diameter. This requires not only special tools but also special technical knowledge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,118 discloses a cable sleeve in which elastic seal inserts that are formed of concentrically arranged rings are used in the front-end seal members. The rings are removed to conform to the required introduction diameter and, by interacting with the actual seal member with which the required sealing pressure is generated, a seal is formed within a special cable sleeve. This seal system, however, cannot be utilized to close pipe sockets or similar openings.